Kiss Me In The Moonlight
by Cuckoo-4-Cocoa-Puffs
Summary: Aimee Wilkins is starting her seventh year at Hogwarts and finds herself extremely attracted to her new DADA teacher. Rating has changed to M for some Language and sexual things in later Chapters . A slightly longer summary inside. Remus Lupin/OC No Minor
1. The Beginning Of A New Year At Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:**I Do NOT own Remus Lupin, or any other Characters from Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. I do not make any money from this fiction and I mean no infringement.

**A/N:**_ This story is written in 1__st__ person view(Aimee's unless noted other wise). And Aimee started school a year late due to an illness so she's 18 not 17._

**Summary:** Aimee Wilkins is starting her seventh year at Hogwarts and finds herself extremely attracted to her new DADA teacher. Remus Lupin started teaching at Hogwarts knowing things would not be easy, but he never expected this kind of trouble especially from a student. Remus/OC No Minor.

**Chapter 1****: **_The Beginning Of A New Year At Hogwarts_

* * *

The lights flickered to life after what seemed like an eternity in darkness. The Dementors had came and gone in only a few minutes, yet it felt like hours. I felt the Hogwarts express began to move once again as I realized my friend Nix was on the floor crying.

"Nix what's wrong?" I asked, though I assumed it has to do with the Dementors.

"It's not fair." She said with a sniffle. "Not only do I see my memories, but others as well, not to mention the stuff that hasn't happened yet." Nix was shaking badly, I knew what ever she had seem wasn't good. Though I suppose nothing a Dementor would show you could be.

"Sorry love, I guess being a Seers not all its cracked up to be?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess not." She smiled slightly, but it looked out of place.

"Is she alright?" A voice asked.

I looked up to see a man standing in the door way. He was young and handsome, yet looked somewhat aged with the grey in his hair and scars on his face.

"I think so." I patted Nix's arm. "Now that those Dementors are gone. What the hell where they doing here anyway?"

"They were looking for Sirius Black." Said the man. A sad hurt and angry expression crossed his face, but it was gone as fast as it come.

"Why would he be here?" Asked Nix.

"I'm not sure." He said with a sad smile. I had the feeling he knew more then he was saying.

"Here, eat this it'll help." He said holding out a chuck of chocolate.

"Thanks." Nix quickly ate the chocolate(it being her favorite "food" and all).

"Who are you?" I asked the man, not really wanting to see Nix gorge herself.

"My names Remus Lupin and you are?"

"I'm Aimee Wilkins and this is my friend Nix Mcberry."

"Nice to meet you." He gave a little bow of his head.

"You too…So what are you doing on the train?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I needed a ride and Dumbledore offered me this." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Good luck."

"You'll need it!" Nix piped in. The chocolate seemed to have helped her.

He laughed "I've heard that from a few people."

"Yeah they say the jobs cursed." Nix said excitedly.

"Oh come off it Nix. The jobs not curse, we've just had crappy Professors."

"All six years? Not to mention all the years before we came to Hogwarts."

"Ignore my friend she's weird." I told Remus, ignoring Nix's rant.

"Well I guess I'll soon find out if it is or isn't." He smiled as he spoke. "I suppose I should go back to my seat. It was good to meet you two."

"You to." Nix and I said together.

He nodded he's head with a smile and went down the hall.

"He seems nice." Said Nix.

"Yes he does. Maybe he'll know what he's doing."

"Yeah. It's a shame he'll leave at the end of the year."

"Nix!"

"What?!"

"Oh never mind."

* * *

I hope you liked the first part its short I know, sorry for that. It's 2:30 AM here and I'm tried, but I wanted this part out. I'll try to have more out very soon maybe even tomorrow. Please Review.


	2. Confrontation In The Hall

_**Chapter 2:**__ Confrontation In The Hall_

"Aimee you awake?" Nix asked in a loud whisper.

I had been awake for hours, actually it maybe more precise to say I hadn't slept all-night. Dumbledore's start of term speech had hit a lot of kids hard, Nix(and that Harry kid) more so then most. No one wanted the Dementors around, they scared everyone. Nix cried most of the night, and when she stopped, she talked in her sleep.

"Yea I'm awake." I whispered loudly back.

"It's time to get up."

"Why are we whispering?" I asked

"Because were stupid?" She shrugged.

"Must be." I laughed.

"Come on I'm hungry!" She started throwing my clothes at me.

"Ok ok I'm going." I quickly dressed and Nix and I went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Great Hall buzzed with talking and laugher, everyone was trying to caught up with old friends and swapping stories of the summer. Nix and I sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Fred and George, who appeared to be coming up with a new ways to cause trouble. Breakfast was uneventful and soon we were heading to our first class.

"Look Aimee there's that new professor." Nix pointed a crossed the hall at our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was making his way out of the staff lounge.

"That's nice Nix." I said grabbing her hand and pulled it down. "But its rude to point."

"Hello Miss Wilkins. Miss McBerry." Said Professor Lupin, giving a slight bow of his head to each of us.

"Hello Professor." We both said.

"Not causing any trouble I hope." He said with a smile.

"No of course not Sir." Said Nix sarcastically.

"No we only do that on the weekends." I added.

"The weekends? I'll make a note to watch out for trouble then." He said very seriously, but his eyes gave him away.

"Hanging out with children Lupin?" Said Professor Snape in his usual cold voice.

"Were not children Snape." I snapped.

"Its Professor Wilkins." Snape glared at me.

"Now, now Severus, there's no need to pick fights with the students." Lupin said with a pleasant smile.

"Stay out of it Lupin." Snape growled.

"You know he's right Snape I sure its against the rules." Nix said with a smile.

"Shut up you stupid child!" Snape shouted.

"Severus." Warned Lupin

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" I shouted.

"Do not raise your voice to me Mudblood!"

Nix gasped and I started to punch him, but before I could Professor Lupin grabbed his arm in a grip strong enough to make Snape wince.

"Severus, you will NOT speak to her like that." Lupin's voice was dead serious.

Snape attempted to free his arm, but Lupin's grip didn't weaken.

"Professors." Said a kind voice.

Lupin gave Snape one last look before releasing him and turning towards Professor Dumbledore.

"Headmaster." Said Both Lupin and Snape.

"Run a long you two, you don't want to be late for class." Said Dumbledore, smiling at me and Nix.

"Yes Sir."

Nix and I reluctantly left the three Professors and headed for Herbology, wondering the whole time if Professor Lupin was in trouble.

* * *

Hope you like this story so far and sorry for the shortness. Please Review.


	3. The Beginning Of Our First DADA Lesson

_**A/N: **__Sorry it took so long to update. My Birthday was yesterday(12/15) and today(12/16) my mom's truck was stolen, but luckily it was found in a few hours. So I've been a bit busy. I want to say thanks to all those who have added my story to their favorite story list and for reviewing. Thank you Thank you!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**__ The Beginning Of Our First DADA Lesson._

**Remus Lupin's POV**

I'm not sure why I felt the need to hurt Snape, no that's not right I didn't want hurt him, I wanted to kill him. I've never been a violent man, well besides once a month, yet I wanted to kill him slowly for talking to Aimee that way. It didn't make since that I would have a reaction that strong and now I might lose my job over it. Dumbledore stepped into his office and offered Snape and I both a seat, though neither one of us took one.

"Now Professors can you please explain to me as to way you were fighting in the hall?" Asked the Headmaster in a calm voice.

"This mad werewolf attacked me Headmaster I told you he was not to be trusted!" It was hard to keep my face free of anger or hurt when Snape spoke, but I managed.

"I didn't attack him Headmaster." I said calmly. "Severus called one of the students a Mudblood. I just tried to stop him."

"Tried to stop me?!" Snape shouted. "You nearly tore my arm off!" I tried to hide a smile, but failed terribly when I saw Dumbledore smile.

"Severus I doubt Remus was trying to rip your arm off." Dumbledore said as calmly as every. "But I will not stand for you to call the students Mudbloods or any other such name." Dumbledore's voice held a hint of anger that I had only seen once or twice. He truly cared for his students and would not allow them harmed physically or emotionally if at all possible.

"Headmaster." Snape said. "Wilkins and McBerry were out of line in the way they spoke to me and-" Snape didn't get to finish before Dumbledore interrupted him.

"That does not give you the right to say those things Severus. If you have a problem with a student give them detention or send them to me. Do not make slanderous references to there blood status."

"Yes Headmaster." Snape forced himself to say calmly.

"Good." Dumbledore's voice was back to its calm cheerful self. "Now I believe you both have classes to teach, so you better go."

Snape turned and left without a word, I gave a quick nod, a thanks and left as well, class would started in a few minutes.

**Back to Aimee's POV**

As soon as Herbology was over I threw my things in my back and practically ran to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I kept telling myself that I was only worried that Professor Lupin would be in trouble because I would feel bad if he got sacked for standing up for me, yet I felt like I was lying to myself and I wasn't sure why.

Nix and I were the first to enter the class and were happy to see Professor Lupin standing near his desk.

"Hello." Said Lupin with a smile.

"Hello Sir." We said back. "I hope your not in trouble Professor." I added.

Lupin smiled even more. "Don't worry, Dumbledore's not mad."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I was worried about you."

A strange look pasted over his face, but I didn't have time to think about it before the rest of the class showed up. Nix and I quickly took our seats as Professor Lupin started our lesson.

* * *

Again sorry for the shortness.


	4. A Talk With The Professor

_**Chapter 4:**__ A Talk With The Professor._

I tried to concentrate on what Professor Lupin was teaching us, yet had no luck. I have never had fantasies about a teacher before nor had I fantasized in class, yet I was doing so now and i wasn't sure why. Nix would poke me every little bit and tell me to pay attention and I would try to, but within a matter of minutes I was off again.

When class had come to an end I told Nix to go ahead to Potions and that I'd catch up later. She didn't argue and quickly left, she more then likely had expected me to stay and talk to Professor Lupin.

"Can I help you with something Miss Wilkins?" Lupin asked once all the other students had left. "You seemed distracted during class."

I could feel my face turn pink. "Um I uh. I just wanted to say thanks." I kept looking at his shoes as I spoke.

"Thanks for what?" He asked, resting against his desk.

"For standing up for me. And Nix." I added the last part as an afterthought.

"No problem." He said pleasantly. "Is there something bothering you? You look like there's something wrong."

"No Sir, nothings wrong." I said a little to quickly.

"Did I do something?" He asked

"No." I said quickly. "Why would you think that?"

"You wont look at me."

I quickly looked up at him. "You didn't do anything. I just wasn't looking at you."

"Why?" He's head tilted to the side and his eyebrow raised. He really didn't have a clue.

"It's just, well I- I'm late for Potions." That wasn't a lie and let me leave fast. "See you later Professor." I waved as I left him with a confused look on his face.

* * *

Ok really short I know. But I needed this part out so the next part makes sense. Part 5 should be out in the next few days(Maybe even tonight or tomorrow, but no promises, It will be out before Christmas though). Please Review or Message me what you think, I've only gotten one review


	5. A Fight In The Hall

_**A/N: **__Sorry I didn't get this out before Christmas like I promised. My computer messed up and it took a few days to fix it, but at least the day after Christmas isn't too off from what I said. _

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**__ A Fight In The Hall._

It had been a few weeks since the talk I had had with Professor Lupin and things hadn't gotten much better. I continued to not pay attention in class and when Professor Lupin would ask about it, I would make up a reason to leave. It wasn't long until I was ignoring Professor Lupin completely. But all that changed on one chilly October day.

It was a Saturday afternoon and everyone was outside enjoying the last few days of warmth we would have before the cold winter months. Well everyone but me. Instead I was making my way to the library to work on an essay for Care Of Magical Creatures class. Nix always said I should have been a Revanclaw. I was almost there when Marcus Flint come around the corner .

"Hey Mudblood." He said. "Getting ready drop out I hope."

"Fuck off Flint!" I shouted.

"What are you going to do about it?" He got in my face. "Your all the same you know."

"The same as what?" I asked not really sure what he was getting at.

"You Mudbloods and half-bloods, your all just as nasty and filthy as the vampire, werewolves and centaurs. Your all nothing more then halfbreed freaks!"

_BAM! _I hit him as hard as I could and when he fell to the ground I got on him and started punching him the face. I felt his nose break under my fist, but I just kept hitting him. My fist were soon covered in blood, but I still didn't care. I wanted to hurt him for what he said.

I felt something grab me and throw me a crossed the room. I got back up and started to go after Flint again when I saw that what had grabbed me was Snape.

"What is going on here?" He asked.

"She tacked me rofessor." Said Flint and I was pleased to hear his voice sound funny.

"Get up boy, you need to go to hospital wing. And as for you." Snape gave me a deadly look. "I will report this to the headmaster. You will be lucky to just be expelled and not sent to court."

"I don't think either will be necessary Severus." Professor Lupin came around the corner as he spoke.

"This doesn't concern you Lupin." Snape's look of hatred turned from me to Professor Lupin. "Girl come with me. Were going to see the headmaster."

"I'll take her Severus. You should get Mr. Flint to the hospital wing." Lupin said pleasantly, as if it was a suggestion and not the demand he meant it to be.

"No Lupin I will take her, you keep your _snout_ out of it." Lupin just smiled, though it looked forced.

"I'm just trying to help, Severus."

"Well don't."

"Rofessor 'ease. I eed to get somting for tis." Flint said pointing at his nose.

"You can wait boy." Snape snapped.

"Severus he needs to see Madam Pomfrey." Lupin said. "You wouldn't want the Slytherin Quidditch Team to be without a captain."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Fine Lupin, take her to the headmaster, but I WILL be telling him what I saw."

"Of course Severus." Lupin flashed a big smile. "Let's get going Miss Wilkins."

As we walked to see Dumbledore Professor Lupin tried to start a conversation, but each time I shot him down. I wasn't about to say or do something stupid.

For about three hours I sat in the hall outside Dumbledore's office and waited while Professor Lupin and Snape had talked to Dumbledore. Even though I was sure Proffesor Lupin would put in a good word for me I couldn't imagine how I would get out of this.

The door opened and Professor Lupin and Snape walked out. I wanted to ask what was going to happen but before I could I heard Dumbledore's voice calling me into his office.

"Have a seat." He gestered to a chair that sat in front of his desk. I sat down quietly and waited to hear the words 'Your expelled'

"Now Aimee I trust that you know you cant attack other students?" He said with a smile.

"Yes sir." I nodded as I tried not to look at him.

"Well if that's the case I think a few weeks of detention with be enough of a punishment."

I looked up at him in shocked. "What? But I thought I was going to be expelled?"

"Do you want to be expelled?" He asked

"No!"

"Then I wouldn't worry about it. Just accept it." He smiled kindly at me. "Now I want you to report to Professor Lupin's class room tonight at 6 o'clock."

"Professor Lupin?" I asked in what I hoped was a casual voice.

"Yes. He and Snape both wanted the job, but I thought Remus was better suited for it."

When I left Dumbledore's office I wasn't sure if I should be happy or upset that Professor Lupin would be watching over my detention instead of Snape, but I guess I would have to find out tonight


	6. Detention

_**A/N: **__So very sorry for not updating in over a month. I've just had A LOT of stuff going on lately. I'll try to update more often, but there still maybe be a week or (hopefully not) two in between updates. _

* * *

**Chapter 6:** _Detention _

6 O'clock came a lot faster then I'd hoped and soon I was on my way to Professor Lupin's classroom. When I reached the door, I rose my hand to knock, but before my hand even hit the door I heard Professor Lupin's voice say. "Come in Miss Wilkins."

I walked in scuffing my feet with my head down not really sure what to do.

"Have a seat Miss Wilkins." Said Lupin pointing to a chair that sat in front of his desk.

I sat quietly messing with the hem of my skirt waiting for Professor Lupin to tell me what my punishment would be, but after a few minutes all he did was sit in his chair and look at me with a small smile.

"So, Um… Professor what do I need to be doing? Write line? Clean the classroom? Scrub bed pans from the hospital wing? Or what?" He laughed lightly.

"No I don't think any of that will be necessary." His face took on a more serious expression. "I would actually like to ask you about your fight with Mr. Flint."

"Oh…" I said wishing he would just punish me instead of asking questions.

"You sound surprised that I would ask." He said curiously.

"Not surprised. I just hoped you wouldn't. And besides didn't Dumbledore or Snape tell you everything already?"

"Well yes, but I was wondering as to why you reacted as strongly as you did to what Mr. Flint said."

"You don't think I should have?" I asked defensively. "You think it shouldn't have bothered me?"

"I didn't sa-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Of course you do!" I stood up and walked over to the window, before turning around and laying into him. "You agree with what he said!"

"Miss Wilkins."

"You have no fucking idea! People are treated like shit day in and day out because of people like Flint!"

"Aimee"

"People like you!"

Professor Lupin shot up from his chair and was in front of me in a matter of seconds.

"Do NOT make assumptions about what I think." The happy look that was always on his face was gone and an angry one had taken its place and I was afraid. "And no I do not agree with Mr. Flint, in fact its safe to say that I'm 'with you' on this." He said doing the air quotes. "I was just curious why it was so upsetting to you personally." His face softened. "In case you wanted to talk about it."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed." I said looking at his feet, embarrassed that I jump to conclusion so fast.

"It's alright." He lifted my head with a finger to the chin.

"Lets just say I know someone with the 'conditions' Flint spoke of, other then that I would rather not talk about it. Thank you though."

Lupin nodded, seeming to understand. "If you ever need to talk, I'm always here." He said with a smile.

"Thanks" I returned his smile.

"Now" He said, leaning onto his desk. "On to other matters."

"What other matters?"

"Why you've been avoiding me like the plague."

"Oh……" My face turned red.

"'Oh' indeed" His smile widened.

Damn now how was I getting out of this one?

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Ok this is kinda(really) short, sorry about that. Thanks to all who still read this, I'll try to update soon. Please review._


	7. Detention Part 2

**A/N: **_Ok so I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated in months…. Close to a year. I've had a lot of stuff going on, some good and some bad and to be honest I'm having writers block. I know what I want to happened in the last few chapters and bits and pieces of things I want to happen throughout the story, its just the in between things I'm not sure about, if you have any suggestions message me and let me know__. I don't know when I'll update after this, but I promise I'll finish the story at some point and time, I just don't want to rush it and it turn out bad._

* * *

**Chapter 7:** _Detention Part 2_

"I wasn't aware that I had been avoiding you." I lied as I tucked my brown hair behind my ear.

"So you running out of the classroom like your tail is on fire, whiles completely ignoring my calls after you has just been my imagination?" He said, still looking amused.

"I don't know if I've been running like my tail was on fire. I don't have a tail nor have I ever been on fire, so I don't know what it looks like." I said tying to be a smart ass, which apparently he found funny cause he started laughing.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't." He said while still laughing. "But I know you've heard me call after you as you leave."

"No I haven't." I lied again

"Liar." He stated simply, causing me to scoff and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't like being called a liar."

"Then don't lie."

I scowled at him with my meanest face.

"Have I done something to upset you Aimee? Other then calling you a liar I mean. Is that why your avoiding me?" He asked, becoming very serious. "Because if I did I'm truly sorry."

"You haven't done anything Sir." I said looking at my shoelaces.

"Then what's wrong?"

"You'll laugh if I tell you." I murmured

"What if I promised that I wont?"

"You may not laugh to my face, but you'll laugh as soon as I leave." I plopped down into the chair I sat at earlier as I spoke.

"I give you my word that I won't" His expression and tone were sincere.

"_Your probably not the first student/person to have a crush on him, he's probably use to it." _My mind reasoned_. "And he's always been nice, he probably won't make you feel bad about it._ _Fuck it, what the worst that can happen?"_

"Its just that your so, so-" I struggled to make my voice say the word.

"Repulsive? Creepy? Scary?" He offered.

"Cute." He looked shocked.

"I wasn't expecting that." He said after about a minute of silence.

"Yeah…." I mumbled, staring holes into the floor as my face burned red.

Professor Lupin scooted over on the desk until he was sitting right in front of me.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of…It's normal…" He said trying to help me feel better.

"Yeah easy for you to say." I murmured. "Your not crushing on your teacher." I immediately did a mental face palm for using the word crush.

He laughed softly. "I know more about the forbidden love thing then you realize."

I looked up at him and his facial expression said 'did I just say that out loud?'. So of course I asked "So who are you crushing on then?"

"Its not important." He said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Oh I get it." I said with a mischievous smile "You love Snape" He made an 'I'm gonna puke' face before saying.

"No no, not Snape." He chuckled.

"Then who?" I pried.

"I'm not saying, so stop asking." He voice was harder then before.

"You owe me since I told you." I pouted.

"Like I said, its not important." He said looking at his watched, his voice still hardened. "It's getting late you should head back to your dorm." He got up as he spoke and walked over to the window.

I didn't like being sent away, especially after opening up to him. "Your not being fair." I said as I walked up behind him.

"I'm a teacher, I don't have to be fair." He said in a stern voice while still looking out the window.

"Oh. Well. Ok." I didn't know what to say. Its not like I expected him to share the same feelings or anything. But he was nice about it and now he was acting so cold. I was confused and I couldn't deny the stab my heart felt.

"I guess I'll see you later Professor." I turned toward the door and all but ran to it. I could feel the tears coating my eyes and I didn't want to be around him when they started to fall. I just had touched the doorknob when he said.

"Don't do that." His voice had become softer.

I didn't want him to see my tears so I kept looking a the door. "Do what, Sir?"

I could hear him moving toward me and then felt his hand on my shoulder. He gently turned me around, but I kept my face lowered to avoid his gaze.

"Don't cry Aimee." His thumb rubbed my shoulder softly.

"I'm not crying." I said stubbornly, but proved myself a liar by sniffling afterwards.

He lifted my head up by finger to the chin and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I shouldn't do this." He said to himself more the me.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"This is why you should leave."

That's it! First he gets me to talk, then tells me to leave, then stops me form doing so just to tell me to leave again?! I don't think so!

"Well I was trying to!" I said in my meanest voice, stepping away from him. "God your so confusing! First you say go, then stay and now go again!" I threw my hands in the air. "Do you even know what the fuck it is that you want me to do?" I planted my hands firmly on my hips. "And another thing!"

But I didn't get the chance to say another thing because Professor Lupin grabbed me by my shoulders and shoved/slammed me against the door and said. "This is what I want you to do." and then brought his lips hard against mine.

* * *

A/N: OK so that was the 7th chapter, please let me know what you think and hit me with idea.


End file.
